xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a mutant with powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Biography |-|Original Timeline= ''Background'' As children, Jean Grey and Annie Malcolm were very close friends. One day while playing Frisbee outside Annie, being too competitive and not paying attention, made the catch and was soon hit by a speeding car. Jean ran over to her slowly dying friend and suddenly felt as if she was dying too. That's when Jean first got her powers. After Annie's death, Jean began to dream of fire and dancing among the stars. And then she fell into a two year coma. When Jean was twelve she promised her parents she would find a cure and she tried so hard get the Phoenix out of her mind she couldn't bare the pain in her mind and the voices. It wasn't until she was 16 when the voices were in everyone's heads some times Jean cages the Phoenix in its cage. Jean was reading in her room from Arthur C. Clarke's Childhood Ends when Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier arrived at the Greys' home. She overheard them talking to her parents, and they wanted to meet a mutant who had a great telepathic power. While Lehnsherr wants to use her power, Xavier fears that it's far too dangerous. As a result, he creates psychic barriers to restrain Jean's powers, which ultimately causes her to develop a suppressed alter ego: The Phoenix. As the years went by Charles told Jean the point between rage and surrender time went on Jean got better and better Charles caged the Phoenix in crebro to find mutants.Before Jean was recurted in 1983 she was doing her thesis based on Charles in 1962 for the next stage of human evolution for her 11th grade class. Some times Charles access her memory system he tells her there is much more to her then she knows. Not just pain and suffering. There's good to and Charles said if she can access all of that she'll have a power no one can match. Not even Charles.when Jean graduated from high school when she was still 16 and for being the smartest in her class and won the science award for genetics. After years of attending Xavier's school together, she began a relationship with her classmate and teammate Scott Summers (also known as Cyclops). I ''X-Men Nearly twenty years later, Dr. Jean Grey spoke before Congress, urging its members to vote against the Mutant Registration Act - which would force mutants to reveal themselves to the public. Unfortunately, she failed when Senator Kelly, a staunch proponent of the Act, outmaneuvered her in their debate. After Wolverine and Rogue were attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants and saved by Cyclops and Storm, Jean is the one who tends to their wounds once in the X-Mansion. When Wolverine awakes, he attacks Jean - choking her before fleeing. Jean is later showing Wolverine his room. The two have a talk, and Jean puts her telepathic power to a test by reading his mind. After Xavier is affected by Mystique's toxin, Jean uses the Cerebro to track down Rogue and Magneto, but her powers aren't powerful enough to use it and, even if she manages to locate them, the machine drains her power and abilities. When the X-Men arrive on Liberty Island to fight the Brotherhood, Jean battles against Toad, who kicks her to the floor, before going after Storm and doing away with her too. Jean recovered just in time to see Toad bearing down upon her, so she uses her powers to halt him in mid-air, before being attacked by his thick phlegm-mucus-slime, struggling for oxygen, breaking her concentration enough for Toad to be free of her telekinetic hold of him. After struggling vainly to get the mucus off, Jean later comes across Cyclops who saves her by blasting the encrusted slime away. Once on the top of the Liberty Statue, Jean and the other X-Men are captured and restrained by Magneto. After Wolverine's fight with Sabretooth, she and the others manage to break free. She then uses her telekinesis to guide Wolverine to Magneto's machine, freeing Rogue moments before Brotherhood's plan was accomplished. After experiencing the effects of Magneto's machine, Jean appears to be visibly "shaken" by the energy emitted from it - possibly breaking down the psychic barriers Xavier placed years before. After the mission, she assists Xavier until he's healed from the poisoning. With Magneto in jail, the Brotherhood disbanded, and the Mutant Registration Act put on hold, Jean can refocus her efforts as a teacher. X2: X-Men United Following the battle on Liberty Island, something about Jean has changed: her powers have increased drastically. Jean is on a field trip with the rest of institute and she begins to hear everyone's thoughts in the area. Her telekinesis reacts and starts to make the electronics in the area flicker until Scott confronts her about the vast increase in her powers since the battle on Liberty Island. Jean was unable to levitate a chair across the room and now their bedroom shakes when she has nightmares. Jean tells Scott she senses danger in their future and the two hold each other to calm one another. After Nightcrawler's attempted assassination of the President, Jean and Storm are sent to track and bring him to Xavier. Testing her new abilities, Jean flies the X-Jet with her powers - causing Storm to worry about her power. The two find Nightcrawler in an abandoned church in Boston. Jean and Storm discover he's a teleporter while he constantly use his powers and speaks in German, and appears uncooperative for questioning. Storm bring him out of hiding and strikes the platform under him with lightning while Jean immobilizes him from falling. Now on speaking terms, they learn from Nightcrawler that he was forced to attack the White House while under mind control. Returning to the X-Mansion, Jean and Storm discover that the school had been attacked by Colonel William Stryker and his HYDRA allies, when they intercept a call from Wolverine, and he tells them that they were currently at Bobby Drake's parents house. Jean and Storm pick up him and three students (Rogue, Iceman and Pyro). In flight, the X-Jet is attacked by two F-16s due to Pyro's aggressive reaction to the police shooting Wolverine out of fear. Storm tries to evade them with maneuvers and creating tornadoes, however, they managed to fire two missiles. Jean uses her power to destroy one of the missiles they have launched - her eyes starting to glow with a fiery light. One of the missiles manages to hit the jet, and the X-Men are saved by Magneto, who offers an alliance against Stryker. During a briefing, the former enemies share their respective information about Stryker and decide to attack his Alkali Lake base. There Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind and discovers the base is underground. Once Mystique gets inside the control room of the base, the X-men (Jean, Storm & Wolverine) along with Magneto and Mystique infiltrate the base to save Charles, Cyclops, and the young mutants. While searching the base, Jean saves Mystique and Magneto from an optic blast from Cyclops. She manages to fend the brainwashed Scott off and pushes him telekinetically into a lower level. Jean finds her lover again and the two battle. Cyclops unleashes a full force optic blast, pushing Jean backward while telekinetically protecting herself. Cyclops is still persisting with his blasts, Jean then fights back and manages to repel and scatter his optic blast about. The two regain consciousness and Scott regains control of himself, but their fight damaged the structure of the dam. After Jean and the rest of the X-Men gather and escape the base the X-Jet is damaged and not moving. The dam bursts and Jean realize they'll die, so she tries leave the jet but Scott told her that she can't walk fast enough to walk so woverine told night crawler to teloprt outside. To creat plenty of ice to protect the jet. The plan works all to well and it was jeans part to do it, night crawler and Bobby got back on the black bird. After repairing the jet Jean started to have blood running down her nose and the voices in her head started to over well her mind then Charles order Scott to bring herto him so he peeked in side her mind to take the Phoenix out of her mind and created a psychic sheild to protect her from having other mental attack by other telepaths. Before they got to Washington Scott wiped the blood with his hand knowing Jean can't move fast he asked Logan to get Jean a knee brace to help her walk faster. Knowing that her powers are trying to cripple her Charles stared to rebuild the psychic blocks to help her control her powers. As soon as they were in the White House Jean handed the files of Strykers plan to build the dark cerbro. after the team made the peace treaty with the humans jeans dreams were getting worse her eyes started to look pail like they were on fire and her powers were trying to cripple her spin. So Charles contacted his old friend Hank Macoy to design a serum to help Jean treat her spine and to help keep her mind from falling apart and prove the psychic barriers are successful. X-Men rise of dark pheonix two years after making a peace treaty with the humans and defeating Stryker. Jean and Scott got married on xaviers deck later Jean got Pregant so wolverine used his claws to get jeans baby out Of her belly. It was painful But Scott got her stiches to soa her belły. After that Jean and Scott named There baby girl rachel grey the other X-Men celebrated jeans 37th birth day and their kids. Jean knew her child had the same powers she had after the parties of the two mutants , the after party began in the Danger room so Rachel asked Jean to come out and party after the training session Jean and Scott had a stunning class setion with ice man and rogue and night crawler, jubilee and Rachel as Jean and Scott told the class about the use and misuse of power of when it's sure when and not to use their powers in public that turns them into torrents over their fellow mutants.as cyclops got a tv and Charles this was former partner Moira mactagert ex Ciara agent now docter. As Scott asked how to transfer the mind of living man into the body of a fore father who has cancer to wake him up as a different person . At the end of jeans lecture she answered that they have a test on Monday so she told every one to do there own best then Rachel told Jean after she said that they are phickcs that of forcing their will over the ones who hate and fear them will have have terrible results of there own power. Then Jean said any questions then kitty pride told sometimes when there at war sometimes it's okay Not to control their powers and then Jean asked why . then Rachel said that she got that idea from her former teacher Raven dark Holme Charles foster sister then Jean said only in no win situations of chaos. when you have to let the beast free Jean said that they will continue tomorrow after noon in her office at 3 30 p.m. Then some of the team met jeans second mentor Hank Macoy aka beast. He came her to tell the team that there was good news , bad news beast told Jean that mystique was aperhanded recently then banked asked who is the little one. Jean said it was Jean and Scott's child named Rachel grey summers Jean told him she had the same powers like her mommy then Logan came in Charles office smoking his sugare then Scott told wolverine his name was Hank Macoy and Jean asked what was the bad news. Beast told her the most pressing problem for them that farnasuitable company had found a way to cure the mutant ex gene pemanalty as the watched the press conference then Rachel got sick of it because she told her parents that was who would ant this so called cure that what kind of coward would take it just to fit in Jean and beast tried to her that she can't people's own decisions for them Jean told her that mutants might to take from being persecuted. She also told Rachel what it was like to be afraid of her powers. she told her about her hardship in her child hood she told the team that she would find a cure when she was twelve years old. Two hours later Jean went to Worthington labs to see the sorce of the cure in her lab coat she found out that the sorce was a mutant and his name was jimmy she shakes his hand then she felt her powers going away for awhile then she was smiled and said that there is a school in New York City for mutants like him. Then Jean written the number to the docter of the address of the school and she said to the boy I'll miss you and I have daughter you should meet her she's very nice and I'm a school teacher and she handed him a xaviers school for gifted youngsters sweat sheart to him and she said if you want visit our school sometime just give us a call. As she walked away she said to the docter that he is amazing. Once she got back to the house she told Rachel she met the sorce of the cure she told her his name is jimmy she told her that he is like her. Jean asked her if she wants to her to read a science book to her. While she was reading Jean felt an electromagnetic force she heard it from miles away back at alichade lake she felt the Phoenix going to magnetos base of operations then Rachel ran toward Jean to see if she alright so she ran into cyclops to ask her for ice because had a headache. So Charles told the team to suit up and get ready to go before that Jean trained with Rachel 20 times a day in the danger room and out side of the mansion. In sweat pants to get in shape so Jean to stretch her body and make sure Rachel's traning goes well. So she be strong enough to fight magneto and the brother hood and Jean wants to protect Rachel from the Phoenix force to keep it from taking an other human or mutant from suffering what she suffered in 1973 and 1983 and all theses days of suffering from happening again and destroy it permantly. Before the team got to geonosha Rachel got her xman uniform and she is now 13. But Jean said that this not the danger room she told her that she got out of the house for a good reason. Rachel said that she is ready to fight she also told the team they will have two new recruits mystique and angel, to help win the war once and for all. Raven told Charles that she has changed and she was there to make things right and to make up for her choices and Jean read her mind and saw good in Raven with a tear of hope running down jeans face. So Jean took the cerbro helmet from the cerbro room to help her find magneto now thanks to the pshick shields Charles made for her mind Jean is leading the team then at genonosha Jean hears magneto giving his speech she says to Rachel that lenssher awalys like to himself talk . with the team having the upper hand Raven told the team she brought a plastic weapon with the cure in it to take down the brother hood. The plan worked all to well and Raven evened the odds with Eric while Jean faced her dark side and destroys the dark Phoenix force. After the events on geonosha Jean went back to being a mother and teacher at science at the White House she and Hank now made slogan called mutant and human alike peace treaty to reaple the cure then jimmy came to the school at the White House Jean and Hank successed in world peace and finally finshed what Charles stared. She and Hank Nobel prize at science and quantum physics and genetic mutation. ''[[The Wolverine Several years after the events of geonosha Jean , Rachel and the rest of the xmen meets Logan in air port to Canada he rejoins the team this leads to the reformation of the xmen. |-|Revised Timeline= ''X-Men: Apocalypse After the events of 1973 Charles kept his promise to Logan of bringing the team together Jean and Scott met in a movie theater in Washington, D.C. Where she grew up in. Then Charles and Hank found Jean and then Charles saw a smart mutant and a younger him in her and her child hood dream of making the world a better place and saw good and sadness. So he created mental barriers to help control her control her powers. When He recruited Her He was happy when Raven came back to the team. He new that Raven and him can help all the mutants and humans alike. When Charles gave his lecture of teaching his students jubilee and Jean ,cyclops night crawler of the use and miss use of power.Jean told Charles that she learns from Raven that when its war they have to cut loose like foot ball Charles said that's true but when we're at their at a defying moment they have to control there powers. So Charles told the class they have a test tomorrow and havoc will be teaching so he wanted them till 9 30 p.m. Jean studied mutation all night long until 9 30 p.m. When she went to sleep she started to struggle and saw the world on fire and the four horse men of apocalypse and apocalypse killing everyone , her books started moving fast and her heart was beating like she was she was dying then she woke up in cold sweat and her head pounding in pain and her spine overstretched and broken when she stopped breathing heavily Charles came into her room she told him. I saw the end of the world. I can feel all of this death. Charles reassured her it was just a dream . He looked in her mind and saw her on fire and he knew it was the Phoenix force killing her he took the monster out of her body she felt he almost took her skull out of her mind. Xavier placed the Phoenix in his bunker and created a psychic prison to keep it from escaping. Charles made it so it will never escape. Xavier told Jean to meet him in his office to talk to him about how's she's feeling so Raven helped her because her back was broken so Jean had to lean on Charles desk to stand Charles asked Hank to help her treat her spine and to help her brain. So Charles told Jean he and Alex were going to the c.i.a to meet Moira in her office to talk about apocalypse so Hank will be subbing in her test after Charles left the mansion Jean tried her best but she got a d plus on her test so Hank asked Jean if she is all right Jean told Hank that when Charles took the Phoenix out of her mind it felt like he could have taken her skull out. So Jean started to get her mind worked out. After Charles returned he was felt bad that Jean had a rough night Jean knew that apocalypse was at taking the mansion but magnetos helmet was making it harder to get a grip on the four house men and apocalypse while Jean and Scott were evacuating the school Jean went back too get night crawler when she did magneto through cars at her and Kurt they got Knocked out side outside with blood running down jean and night crawlers face with the team safe she used cerebro against apocalypse but he almost killed her. She was lucky when beast thrown Scott to get her it worked so the x men had to recruit quicksilver to regroup. the x men trained for days and days to work together against apocalypse and the four house men Charles told Jean the point between rage and peace, he looked in her mind and said there is more to her than she knows . Not just pain and fear there is Good in her he felt it. He said if she can achieve all of that she'll have a power no one can match. Not even him. Jean trained for battle 20 million times in two days. When Jean said there were only 12 of them and Raven told them they lost a lot of good friends. The she said if we don't fight now every thing the stand for will die with them she told the team she is not going to let that happen. Then she told Jean are you? Jeans hooked her head and said were not. Raven said then we stand together all of us. Then Scott were in . Then Raven said lets go before they leave for Cairo she and beast had a pep talk in quite about the x men are ready then Hank questioned Raven if she is ready to take down Eric to save him from himself when the time comes. When the team got in the plane Raven said your not students anymore. Your x men. Jean got her strength up to get ready. Before they got found the hours early men and apocalypse the found them and damaged the black bird and made a whole in it the x men shacked them off but had an engine damaged too so Jean landed it telekineticly Raven said to the x men. X men unite! When the team was Cairo Scott said to mystique not all of us can control their powers. Raven said then don't this is war now! Jean warned her about the Phoenix what Raven said that was not what I ment Jean and beast and cyclops took the battle to storm and pcylock and arcangel . While the team took the fight to magneto and Claibon and apocalypse Jean and Scott and beast and Charles defeated the other three horsemen. after the battle Eric stared to destroy everything it forces Raven too kill him. Some time after the events of Cairo the x men mourn there lost comrades. X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine going back in time to 1973 and preventing certain events that led to the dark future, Jean, along with Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Rogue, and Rachel and multiple other mutants, are seen alive and well in 2023. Logan is shocked to see her, and Jean, not knowing all the past events, is confused by his strange behavior but acts in a friendly manner. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Back From The Dead Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Red Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Eyeglasses Category:Americans Category:Grey Family Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Lovers Category:Class 5 Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Regulation Category:Alkali Lake Category:High Body Count Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mind Control Category:X-Men Team Members Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Summers Family Personality Jean is generally a polite and well spoken member of the X-men, she is friendly and very calm through out her earlier appearances. She is very close to her lover Cyclops and tends to confide in him when her powers begin to go out of control. Despite this she has no problem flirting with Wolverine though she reject his advances. She is good friends with Storm as the two share a close bond, they also joke at Nightcrawler's failed attempt to scare them away. Heroic at heart Jean is not shy to out herself before others such as declaring that she'll fight the brainwashed Cyclops to let Magneto and Mystique escape, she attempts to use Cerebro to locate Rogue despite the risk and sacrifices herself to save the X-men. Upon returning as the Phoenix, Jean appears to have a somewhat schizophrenic personality, she initially appears calm, but in reality she is violent and unstable. She initially flirts and seduces both Cyclops and Wolverine in her attempts to murder them, however she is unpredictable and even tells Wolverine to kill her before she kills anyone else. Powers & Weaknesses Powers *'Telekinesis''' - Jean had the ability to lift, move and manipulate objects at will with her mind. When she was the Phoenix, she could also manipulate objects' physical properties. She can also make shields and powerful blasts **'Telekinetic Flight '- Jean can fly using her telekinesis. Not known if this will be shown in X-Men Apocalypse. **'Disintegration '- Her telekinesis is powerful enough that she can disintegrate her opponents. **'Telekinetic Shield '- To protect herself from the rushing waters of Alkali Lake, Jean unconsciously wrapped herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy. She also used a shield to protect herself from Cyclops' optic beams. This can also become an offensive move by throwing the shield. **'Telekinetic Blast' - Jean can project waves of telekinetic energy to impulse, blow and destroy many objects or people. Like a wave emission. *'Telepathy' - Jean had the ability to read minds, communicate mentally and project thoughts, was also another core power of hers. During X-Men, she states that Professor X is much more superior than her. **'Mind Link' - Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual, as witnessed with Xavier at the end of X2: X-Men United. **'Mind Possession' - She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own, as witnessed with Xavier near the end of X2: X-Men United. **'Psionic Blasts' - She can create telepathic blasts which can induce pain, knock out or kill a person. **'Psionic Shield' - She can create a telepathic shield to prevent her mind from being read, attacked or detected. **'Mind Control' - She can manipulate the minds of others in a way that manipulates their memory, induces sleep, paralysis, etc. **'Mental Detection' - She can feel and track other people's minds. Many of which will be shown in X-Men Apocalypse, according to hints made by Simon Kinberg and Bryan Singer. **'Psychic Inhibitors' - Unknown whether through telepathic influence or telekinetic influence, Jean was capable of preventing Nightcrawler from teleporting and Cyclop's optic blast from being unleashes. This ability may be limited as she can not shut down Wolverine's healing and more likely Rogue's power siphoning. Considering both abilities are involuntary ,and the fact Cyclop's lack of control is causes by brain damage, it is likely she can inhibit powers linked to conscious control and not natural functions. Weaknesses *'Instability' - If she becomes emotionally unstable, she loses control of her powers and will turn into her darker persona known as the Dark Phoenix. Although in the revised timeline, she may have learned to control her emotions much better. * 'Concentration '- If Jean loses her focus while utilizing her powers, her abilities will become invalidated. Relationships Friends and Family *John Grey - Father *Elaine Grey - Mother *Cyclops - Fiancée/Teammate *Professor X - Friend/Mentor *Wolverine - Friend/Teammate and Love Interest *Storm - Friend/Teammate *Beast - Friend/Teammate *Mystique - Friend/Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Rogue - Student/Teammate *Iceman - Student/Teammate *Colossus - Student/Teammate *Shadowcat - Student/Teammate Revised Timeline *Professor X -Teacher/Mentor *Beast- Teacher/Mentor *Cyclops - Boyfriend, Fellow Student and Teammate *Jubilee - Friend, Fellow Student and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Friend, Fellow Student and Teammate *Quicksilver - Teammate *Mystique - Team Leader *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate *Cable - Possible Son Enemies *Magneto - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Pyro - Student turned Enemy *Senator Kelly - Political Opposite Revised Timeline *Apocalypse -Enemy **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Storm - Enemy ***Angel - Enemy ***Magneto- Enemy ***Psylocke -Enemy Trivia * It is implied in X-Men commentary that Jean's inexpert use of Cerebro caused her transformation in Phoenix. * Some parts of Jean's storyline in X-Men: The Last Stand are loosely based on the Dark Phoenix Saga by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. * In the comics, Jean and Scott eventually married and in an alternate future had a daughter, Rachel. * Jean was not a doctor in the Marvel Comics versions. Originally Beast was set to appear in the first film, but the technology was not yet adequate to portray him, so his character was written out, and Jean took on the role of team scientist. * In X-Men: The Last Stand, for her dual role as Jean Gray/Phoenix, Famke Janssen extensively researched dissociative identity disorders and split personalities to make her performance convincing. * The color red is often associated with Jean. When she's not in her X-Men uniform, she often likes to wear red clothing. *In the comics, Jean Grey turns into the Phoenix while possessed by the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force, while in the movie the Phoenix is just a secondary personality. Similar to the film, in the Ultimate Marvel comics storyline, the Phoenix is treated as a secondary mutation instead of being a cosmic entity. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Back From The Dead Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Red Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Eyeglasses Category:Americans Category:Grey Family Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Lovers Category:Class 5 Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Regulation Category:Alkali Lake Category:High Body Count Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mind Control Category:X-Men Team Members Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Summers Family